


Jim’s Only Vice

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Barebacking, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Club, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Jim's a member of a premier sex club called Transitions. Harvey is a vice/narcotics cop sent there to get a lay of the land.





	Jim’s Only Vice

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, suggestions, criticisms welcome. Anything you want to see? Let me know.
> 
> For my wife, who came up with the club name and it fit perfectly. Just like we do. I love you!

Jim Gordon was the perfect man; the perfect soldier; the perfect husband. He had the perfect house; the perfect car; the perfect bank account total.  He was the perfect lawyer in his father’s perfect law firm; working tirelessly for those who were disenfranchised, pro bono. As a child he had been perfect; the perfect student; the perfect boy scout; the perfect ROTC member. Upon graduation he was the perfect solider and then perfect law student. He met the perfect woman who was a perfect doctor and treated the disenfranchised element of Gotham. They had the perfect courtship, perfect wedding and perfect honeymoon. They were the perfect couple and made everyone around them proud of their accomplishments yet jealous of their perfection. Jim spent every minute, of every day, of every year, being perfect.

 

Except once a week when he was free to be the true man he was underneath the layers of perfect veneer. Once a week his wife Leslie Tompkins had a girls’ night out, and Jim; allegedly; was hanging out with his friends playing poker and watching sports. Sometimes, Jim did those things for appearances sake. Yet mostly he fed his aching soul and permitted himself to be, **im** perfect. Because once a week Jim Gordon left behind all the perfections of his life, and went to the underground, members only, club Transitions. It was there that Jim was able to express himself without words, without judgments, without anything but the darkness and raw need trapped inside of him. It was there that Jim felt most at peace and at home. Transitions permitted Jim the ability to pull on the mask of perfection and act to the rest of the world as the man they needed him to be. In this club, in the most unused corners of Gotham, Jim **lived** ; Jim felt _alive_.

 

Transitions was a sex club catering to all types of sexual proclivities. Every member of the club and staff were of adult age, and the only rule that could never be broken was: Always have consent. Over the years he had been a member, Jim realized that there were not many sexual acts that he would not consent to being done to him or perform upon others. He was never without a partner; or partners; to explore with and share his time. He worked very hard during all the hours he was maligned to his perfection, and here; at Transitions he was truly free.  No one in his every day life knew of his patronage. It was a place of his own; a safe environment that he went too when the outside world was far too overbearing. He would get worn down; broken; yet no one noticed his frailties because his mask of perfection was securely in place. At Transitions, Jim checked his life at the door and emerged into the common chamber in his own skin; scars, wounds and all.

 

Tonight, Jim was looking to be taken care of and there were new faces in the main room. There seemed no shortage of new faces it seemed, and members were allowed the occasional guest, who were restricted from the private rooms of the club until they booked an orientation. Jim liked the anonymity or intimacy of the club as it all hinged on consent with your partner(s). Tonight, Jim wanted to be cared for; loved even; for tonight his wounds were flowing with fresh blood. Leslie had asked him if they could try for a baby, and Jim was hesitant. The last time they had attempted it Leslie had miscarried, and it had almost torn their marriage apart.  Jim knew he was frightened that it would happen again and that this time, they wouldn’t survive it as an intact couple. He couldn’t express himself with words, yet he knew he could feel the meanings within his body and needed someone to free him from his fear and pain. Scanning the room Jim immediately homed in on a man he had never seen before. Tall, redhaired, close cropped beard, broad shoulders, slightly soft around the middle and so handsome Jim was nearly choking on the vision.

 

Jim swallowed, fidgeting with his champagne flute and wishing he had ordered something stronger to drink. Both for his nerves and so if the man looked over at him, he wouldn’t think him too effeminate. Jim felt flustered in a way he hadn’t been in years and drained his glass before placing it on a passing wait staff’s tray. He swallowed and rubbed his palms down the thighs of his black jeans, feeling the full weight of nervousness as he caught the man’s eye. Jim felt a small, rubbery smile curve his lips and he braced himself before taking a few steps in the man’s direction. The closer Jim got, the more good looking the man became and Jim realized he was out of his league. There was no way this man was going to give him the time of day, let alone agree to hold him down and take him apart piece by piece with his cock, mouth and fingers. However, Jim reached him all too soon and his smile felt too wide, too rubbery and his hands tingled with need to touch the broad chest of the man standing before him.

 

Jim’s spine shuddered in want as the man’s green eyes looked him up from foot to head and he said, “What’s a place like you doing in a guy like this?”

 

Confusion furrowed Jim’s brow. “Excuse me? What?” The man laughed, and Jim quickly interjected, “It was a joke. Ah, I see. Sorry. My name is Mr. Black.” Jim revealed following club etiquette of going by a fabricated moniker. His wasn’t very original, but it empowered him all the same.

 

“Mr. Green.” The man stated holding out his hand to shake Jim’s. Jim wet his lips before reaching out and touching Mr. Green’s warm, large hand. He wondered what Green’s hands would feel like rubbing all over his naked body. Blunt fingers of one hand fucking into him while the other pinned his wrists down.

 

“It’s a pleasure.”

 

“It could be.” Green responded with a smirk. “That is, after tonight. I’m in observation mode. Seeing if I want fork out for the membership price.”

 

“Well I would highly recommend it.” Jim stated in all honesty, a little disappointed that Mr. Green was only watching. Or perhaps he just had said that to rebuff any attempts from Jim to illicit his interest. Jim’s expression fell a little at the thought; he knew he was out of his league, but he had to reach out anyway. “I joined back in 2005 and haven’t regretted a single penny.”

 

Green’s eyes flashed with interest. He lowered the tumbler of whiskey from it’s trajectory path to his lips and spoke instead. “Ah, see now you’re just the person I need to talk to.” He reached out with a hand and placed it upon Jim’s shoulder. “Why don’t we get you a drink and I’ll pick your brain.”

 

Jim blushed a little, unconsciously pushing his shoulder up into Green’s palm. He wasn’t about to inform him that the club had plenty of staff members that could answer questions; Green must know that by now. Either way, Jim wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth and he nodded. “That would be great.”

 

Mr. Green motioned to a near by wait staff member and ordered Jim a drink, before laughing and casually asking Jim if he even liked whiskey. Jim did; he would like anything Mr. Green wanted him too; and Green patted his shoulder in approval. When he retracted his touch a few seconds later Jim felt the loss.  “So, Mr. Black? Where can we talk?”

 

Jim looked around the chamber and spotted an empty cubby, and he reached out and took Mr. Green by the hand. “Over here.” Once they were half way there Jim realized he was holding the other man’s hand and blushed furiously, apologizing. Mr. Green didn’t seem to mind and by the time they were seated Jim’s drink had arrived. Jim’s leg slightly pressed against Mr. Green’s at the knee. “What is it you’d like to know?”

 

For the next hour Mr. Green asked some questions about being a member; not how to become one, but rather what it felt like and entitled one too. Jim answered every question honestly and two drinks in more than his knee was touching Mr. Green’s. The man had placed his left arm around the curve of the cubby sofa and Jim was leaning towards him more and more as time progressed. At one-point Mr. Green asked Jim if there was something other than ‘Mr. Black’ he could call him. Jim was so sparkly eyed and flattered that Mr. Green had taken an interest in him; grateful; Jim broke one of his rules and told Mr. Green his first name. Typically, Jim had reserved that right for long time members that he had established a bit of a sexual report with.

 

“Jim huh? I like it.” Mr. Green winked at him and Jim pushed his knee a little bit harder against Green’s.  “Fair is fair so, why don’t you call me Harvey instead?”

 

“Harvey.” Jim tested liking the feel of the name upon his tongue. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Harvey. “I hope tonight isn’t the only night you plan on coming here. Because I rarely am here during the day.”

 

“But some people are?” Jim nodded.

 

“Schedules are all different for everyone.” He shrugged and settled a little more against Harvey’s side. “Do you think you’ll come back?”

 

Harvey grinned. “Well, Jim?” He reached out with his right hand and used his fingertips to raise Jim’s head by the chin so that their eyes met. “If you’re gonna be here, I just might have to buy me that membership after all.”

 

Jim was glad that they were seated because his knees would have buckled otherwise. He coyly looked at Harvey and pulled his head gently from off his fingers and shook his head before looking away. “You’re just saying that to be nice.” Jim bit his bottom lip and raised one hand to place it upon Harvey’s chest; toying with the buttons on his shirt. “You could have anybody you wanted here.”

 

“Could I?” The question was serious, and Jim nodded, slowly raised his head once more and looked at Harvey through his lashes. “Because from where I’m sittin’? You’re the only pretty face that’s struck up a conversation with me since I got here.”

 

Jim’s face warmed. Harvey thought he was ‘pretty’. While it wasn’t the description he would use on himself; far from; his heart swelled with hope that at least Harvey wasn’t repulsed by his looks. “It’s too bad you’re only interested in conversation. Because I would kill to have your permission to kiss you.” Jim’s expression blanched a little at his forwardness, but Harvey’s features didn’t falter. He was still smiling.

 

“ **You** want to kiss _me_?” Harvey pointed to his own chest, seemingly surprised by Jim’s unexpected words. Jim nodded.

 

“Very much.” His heartbeat was racing, and he was praying to any god listening that Harvey would not laugh at him; call him ridiculous; and state that he could find far better to grant his attentions to by a mere snap of his fingers.

 

Harvey looked like he was debating the issue in his brain, and when he reached a conclusion he leaned forward and hovered with his lips above Jim’s and said, “Then I would very much if you’d kiss me.”

 

Jim’s spine liquefied and he leaned forward, one hand touching fingertips to Harvey’s jaw, the other pressing to his chest nearly fisting his expressive shirt. He felt Harvey moan in the kiss, heard himself answer, and their tongues slid against one another passionately. Jim lost track of time, his hands moving upon Harvey’s chest, to his thick, red, hair; his handsome face; everywhere he touched Harvey seemed to give silent agreement to. His own hands were not idol either. His arms were around Jim one pressed low on the small of his back, the other, palm cradling his throat. Jim moaned again and moved his body closer to Harvey’s, longing to climb up into his lap but he refrained. His heartbeat hammered against the inside of his rib cage and when the kiss severed Jim’s eyes were unfocused and he pressed forward to attack Harvey’s throat, rubbing his cheek against Harvey’s to feel the scrape of his beard.

 

“Harvey,” he moaned plaintively. “I want you so much.  I came here tonight looking to be cared for. Is that something you can do for me? That you _would_ do?” Jim ran his lips over the shell of Harvey’s ear and whispered. “Afterwards I’ll do what ever you feel like doing if I can. Please?” Jim inhaled Harvey’s scent and his cologne and moaned, “There’s not much I won’t do.”

 

Harvey groaned and turned his head to devour Jim’s mouth once more. His hands slid down to Jim’s backside and groped him, before running his hands up his back. “I’ll take care of you. Is there somewhere private we can go?”

 

Jim shook his head before pressing his forehead to Harvey’s. “Guests aren’t allowed in the private rooms unless they’re with their sponsor. Who brought you here tonight?”

 

“Why? She gotta come with us?”

 

Jim nodded. “She can watch, or she can join.”

 

“What if I want you all to myself?”

 

The thought of belonging to Harvey for the evening thrilled Jim almost more than he could bear. “I have to either ask her for permission to be your sponsor for tonight and she has to sign you over to me, which takes time. Or, we fuck right here and now.”

 

“Right now.” Harvey growled kissing Jim’s neck and running a hand up the inside of his thigh. “All we need is a bottle of lube and some condoms.”

 

“That’s easy enough to get.” Jim panted, moaning as Harvey’s hand cupped around his crotch. Jim motioned to one of the wait staff who arrived with the necessary items. Jim thanked them and then pulled away to bring his black polo shirt up and off him.

 

Harvey whistled in appreciation. “That all for me, Jim?”

 

Jim blushed and stood, pulling off his shoes and socks, before unbuckling the belt at the mouth of his jeans. “Everything is.” Jim assured him dropping his pants to reveal that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Harvey distinctly felt his mouth fill with saliva. “If you want it.”

 

“I do.” Harvey assured before placing his hands upon Jim’s hips and pulling him forward. “Come lay down.” Jim obeyed and sat down on the plush and curved bench seat, propping himself up on his elbows and only bringing one leg up. Harvey moved to lean in between his knees and kissed Jim soundly. He then kissed down his neck, his chest, torso, and abdomen to his pelvic region. By the time he reached Jim’s cock it was red and weeping precum. Jim’s head dropped back as Harvey began to lick his cock to clean it before feeding it slowly into his mouth to suck. Jim moaned loudly, his hips rising a little reflexively, until Harvey pushed one of his hips down with a large, firm, hand. Jim gasped and clenched the fingers of his right hand in Harvey’s hair.

 

After a few minutes of the blow job, Jim tugged gently at Harvey’s hair and summoned him, Harvey looked up at him from between his legs, gaze savage with want. “Could you, finger me or, let me come off your cock?” Jim asked breathy and desperate.

 

“Sure Baby.” Harvey smiled slightly. “Let’s start you on my fingers first okay?” Harvey wasn’t a braggart when it came to the size of his penis, but he was a large man; more blessed then most other men. He didn’t want to scare Jim and usually went slower with his male lovers because of all the prep work he needed to do. Many things could be said about Harvey Bullock, but that he literally ‘tore someone up in bed’ would never be one of them.

 

Jim nodded and grabbed the lube. “Do you want a glove?” He asked reaching for a latex pair of gloves.

 

“No, it’s okay.” Harvey answered. “I want to feel you.” Jim’s chest reddened as the blush spread and Harvey smiled. “And believe me when I tell you, you’re gonna **feel** me.” For days if Harvey couldn’t manage to keep control of himself. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this; had come to Transitions to observe only. And now he was having sex in a public room of a members only, prominent, Gotham sex club. Jim was so responsive Harvey couldn’t help himself. He was fascinated with the way Jim’s body reacted to his every touch and caress. The noises he made alone were enough to make Harvey surrender to desire and touch Jim. So much for being a thoughtful guest and only looking and not touching.

 

The interior of the room melted away until the only thing Harvey could see, taste, or smell was Jim. It was more than obvious that Harvey had become Jim’s world as well. It wasn’t long before he was four fingers deep and Jim was begging for more. Harvey finished the blow job to take off the edge, fingers still manipulating and thrusting in and out of Jim. When Jim was coming down from the precipice of orgasm that was when Harvey made his move. He unfastened his trousers and dropped them enough to free his cock. He sheathed it in a condom and applied fresh lubrication to it. Next thing Jim realized was that he was on his knees and being entered from behind. The harder Harvey fucked Jim the more he asked for and took. Whenever he slowed the process down and made angled, slow thrusts, Jim moved with him, content and relaxed around him. Yet always the slow gave way to the frantic after several minutes. It seemed to take Jim forever to orgasm again, but it didn’t matter. He was so tight that Harvey found the grip of him enough to keep his own climax at bay. Eventually pleasure won out and he was knocked over into the abyss of orgasm. By this time, they had changed positions where they were facing one another, Harvey’s full weight upon Jim.

 

“Are you alright?” Harvey whispered in Jim’s ear moving to shift his weight off Jim. Jim clung to him and prevented Harvey from moving.

 

“I feel so good I never want to move again.” Jim whispered back. Harvey chuckled at this and looked at the state of himself. Though he was fully dressed his shirt front had been opened and his undershirt rucked up into his arm pits. The skin of his stomach was pressed against Jim and the younger male seemed to be in heaven.  “I’m glad I told you that I was dying to kiss you.” Jim admitted stroking Harvey’s hair.

 

Harvey met and held Jim’s gaze. “I’m glad you did too. Although, I would have been kicking myself for not asking you when I went home tonight, if you hadn’t.” He nudged at the underside of Jim’s jaw with his nose tip so that he could caress the tender flesh of Jim’s throat. “Lucky for us that didn’t happen.”

 

“Do you think your sponsor would get mad if I asked you to be my guest some night next week?”

 

Harvey laughed at this and rose up enough to remove the condom and pull his pants up. “You might not have to, Jim. I have the distinct feeling that I’m going to apply to be a member tonight.”

 

“Good.” Jim praised stretching before moving to pick up his pants and shirt. He put his socks on first then the rest. The wait staff came and cleaned up their trash and brought them water. Harvey ordered another tumbler of whiskey as his had been knocked over in the fray. Jim ordered an expensive beer and pushed close to Harvey as they sat and waited for their drinks. “I want to see you again. I told you I’d do whatever you wanted, but we can do that next week if you’d like?”

 

Harvey nodded.  “You don’t have to owe me. I thoroughly enjoyed what we did tonight.”

 

“Of course, but a promise is still a promise.” Jim pointed out gently.

 

Harvey grunted an affirmative sounding reply and kissed Jim. “With all this talk about ‘next week’, it gives me the impression you’re ending our night early.”

 

Jim frowned, the first since arriving at Transitions prior. He surreptitiously glanced at his wrist watch. “I have to go now but, I’d love to see you again. Next week? Same day, here, around eight?”

 

“That’s a little early but yeah. I’ll be here.” Jim beamed at Harvey and moved to kiss him once more, blush creeping over his features once more.

 

“Until then?” Harvey agreed, and Jim moved away from their private cubby and towards the main entrance/exit of the chamber. Harvey watched him walk away, eyes latched to every move the other male made. He was going to have to sign up for membership and do so tonight.

 

Jim was in the shower when Leslie arrived home. By the time he was out and dried she was getting ready for bed herself. They kissed in greeting and Jim immediately asked her about her night out while he dressed in his bedtime attire. The worn tee shirt and long, black, boxer briefs. All the while he listened he was half paying attention to her words and half concentrating on the memory of his own evening. He could still feel the stretch of Harvey’s cock inside of him and he longed for his mouth upon his body once more. For fingers to play him like a finely tuned instrument of pleasure. Most of all he yearned for Harvey’s kiss and the light within his soft, green, eyes. So, encapsulated in thought Jim nearly missed when Leslie inquired after his evening out with the guys. Jim swallowed, quickly reciting the lie he had fabricated on the drive home and practiced until it felt natural and sounded true.

 

She believed him and fell asleep in his arms. All the while Jim wished he were in Harvey’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So?” Flass asked crassly of his partner. “What was Transitions like? I always wondered about that place. It nice? Lots of tits and tuffs?”

 

Harvey exhaled through his nostrils and looked up at the man; Arnold Flass; who had perched himself on the edge of Harvey’s desk, unsettling items in his wake. “It was a sex club Flass. What do you think I saw?” Harvey shook his head and sat back in his desk chair. “Actually, it’s the opposite of what you’d expect. It’s high class, not at all like you.”

 

“Or **you**.” Countered Flass striking Harvey’s shoulder with the back of his meaty hand. Flass was a large man, both taller and broader than Harvey. “Tell me you knocked one out before leaving. I won’t tell.”

 

“I was there to observe and that’s all I did.” Harvey replied not at all concerned that he was lying to his partner. It wasn’t like he and Flass saw eye to eye on many topics, and there was no way in hell he was going to brag about his escapades with a very responsive and needy man named Jim.  “Can you even appreciate how long it took this department to get an in to that club?”

 

Flass grunted dismissively. “Well, I gotta tell you that the Fish Fryer was off the chain, my friend. The things those girls did right before your very eyes will be the stuff of sexual legend.”

 

“I’m sure they will be.” Harvey responded deadpan. “We going to have to bust them?”

 

“And then some.” Flass bragged standing up, the action dropping a couple of files off Harvey’s desk onto the floor. They went ignored by Flass and he placed a hand upon Harvey’s shoulder, patting him.  “Well be gearing up by the end of the week so get your Kevlar dusted off.”

 

“Will do.” Harvey assured. He leaned down and picked up the folders once Flass had walked away. In his mind cursing the lug of an oaf that he was rapidly becoming to dislike more and more with each passing day. Perhaps it wasn’t all Flass’ fault; maybe; just a little; Harvey was growing tired of working in the Vice/Narcotics department of the GCPD. While he enjoyed working at headquarters he knew that there were other departments where the work might fulfill him more. For instance, robbery and homicide; the top of the food chain in the building. Even fraud missing persons’ anything but this; but Flass day in and day out. As it was Harvey detested arresting the hookers and hustlers from street corners. They were out there doing the best they could to survive while providing the city with a necessary service. He was sympathetic to them and had even utilized their services on occasion. It wasn’t easy to be a detective in Gotham, let alone one with a stable relationship.

 

As the days wore on Harvey returned to Transitions repeatedly at various times of the day. Which was simplistic as the club hours were twenty-four-seven, three-sixty-five. He was searching for inconsistencies and types of sexual acts deemed acceptable by the club owner. Thus far he had discovered nothing that broke the law, nor any underage employees nor patrons. Everything seemed legitimate from the liquor license to the Better Business Bureau rating. Thus far there was nothing that he could put on a warrant to have the club raided and shut down past the fact that it merely existed. Regardless there was mounting excitement for him about seeing Jim again. He wondered what they would do this time. He recalled Jim’s promise of full compliance, yet that was not what drove his thoughts about the younger male. What made him hard at the thought of were the noises he was going to make Jim produce and the feeling of him tight around his cock.

 

Jim was having a bad week. He wasn’t making headway on a heart breaker of a legal prosecution, and worse still Leslie had brought up the subject of trying for a baby; again. Jim had relented, told agreed that they would try, and she was ecstatic; he was miserable. What if he lost her in childbirth? What if they lost another child? Jim didn’t want to contemplate such things, yet it was all he could think of. Why had he agreed? Acquiesced to her gentle badgering? He wanted children, didn’t he? Or was that merely another perfect brick etched into his mask of perfection? Expected and demanded by external forces in his quest to be loved for the man he truly was.

 

His thoughts would wander back to Harvey at the most inopportune times. It seemed like when every he had a spare second to breathe, to permit a slip in his mask; that Harvey’s voice, touch and scent would pass through his senses and instantly catapult his thoughts back to the evening he had spent with the redhaired man. Every time he saw the color green; no matter the hue; he would instantly be transported back to Harvey and how he had taken care of him that night. He wondered; hoped really; that Harvey would be good to his promise to return. He contemplated what Harvey would ask him to do in return for their previous night. Whatever it ended up being; whether it match any of his dirty mind predictions or not; Jim knew he was going to his best to accommodate Harvey’s desires. He owed him more than the man knew; but the beauty of it was, that Jim never had to tell him.

 

Jim never had to say a word if he didn’t want too. He could just submit or dominate; whichever Harvey preferred. He could be anyone, do almost anything and find the sexual gratification in it. Jim had been testing his sexual boundaries for thirteen years and there was one aspect he wished to try that he hadn’t yet. Something that he would need a partner he implicitly trusted for. Thus far he hadn’t found that person. Jim contemplated; perhaps foolheartedly; that Harvey might become that person. He would have to gage how subsequent encounters went before he broached the subject of bondage. Jim had never been on the receiving end, always on the granting side. But the thought of more than Harvey’s weight pinning him down was far too delicious to not think about. Maybe this time he had found his trustworthy playmate.

 

When the day of their second meeting finally arrived, Jim was anxious with anticipation and kissed Leslie on the cheek, telling her he had to leave early for the game because he needed to stop by the liquor store. It was his turn to bring the harder stuff. Leslie kissed him in return and told him to have fun; Jim couldn’t see how he wouldn’t as long as Harvey was there. If he weren’t – Jim didn’t even want to contemplate that, yet it was still a possibility. On the drive over to the club Jim concocted a scenario where he would have to take care of his own needs regardless. He would see whom else was at the club that required dominating and he would provide them the hardest fuck of their lives. Or whatever it was that they required. When Jim arrived and exited the men’s changing room from hanging up his jacket and storing his wallet and wedding ring in the safe of his locker; he eagerly looked around the main room and his features fell.

 

No Mr. Green.

 

“Looking for someone?” Harvey asked from directly behind Jim, watching the younger male shiver with the roll of his timbre down his spine.

 

Jim turned to face Harvey, a blinding smile shattering the last dregs of the perfection mask and the threw his arms around Harvey’s neck. “Yes.” He said before surging up and capturing Harvey’s mouth with his own. The kiss was impassioned and imbued with all the want and need that Jim had been accumulating over the past week. When it broke, Jim was a little breathless and he combed the fingers of one of his hands through the back of Harvey’s hair at the nape of his neck. “Did I keep you waiting?”

 

Harvey shook his head, arms around the small of Jim’s back. “You’re right on time.” He kissed Jim, this time slower and when they parted he luxuriated in the lust glazed gaze of blue-gray staring up at him. “I’m a full-fledged member now. Want to go find a room?”

 

Jim nodded and ran a hand down Harvey’s arm to lace his fingers with his own. “Come on. I know just the room.” They exited the greeting chamber, walked through another voyeur’s delight room and to a hallway. Jim led Harvey down the corridor until he reached a door marked, ‘silver room’. He knocked twice then opened it when no one answered. “Good, we have it to ourselves.” Jim pushed the door back to permit Harvey entry. “Unless you want a third or fourth?”

 

“Just you.” Harvey breathed taking in the room. It was silver with blue and white accents, from the furniture to the toys and equipment. Everything was clean, the temperature of the room just enough not to make you want to take off your clothes yet be comfortable when you were naked. “Where do we start?” Harvey asked Jim as he closed and locked the door.

 

“Wherever you want too.” Jim stated standing behind Harvey and running his hands up and down his back before pressing up against him. “I neglected to ask you what it is you want me to do for you tonight.” He kissed the nape of Harvey’s neck burrowing through the hair covering it. He wrapped his arms around Harvey’s middle. “As I said, there’s very little I’m not up for.” He traced the shell of Harvey’s ear with his nose tip and then tongue. “Just tell me what you want.”

 

“Nothing too kinky; **yet**.” Harvey informed rubbing Jim’s hands with his own. He reached behind with one to place it upon Jim’s outer thigh. “But I wouldn’t mind if you returned the favor from last week and fuck me.”

 

Jim gasped quietly with gratitude and wet his lips, holding Harvey back against him. “It would be my absolute pleasure. I was hoping you’d be into that.”

 

“Well you made it look so fun,” Harvey teased. “I thought I’d give it a try.” He turned in Jim’s embrace and the two began kissing once more.

 

Jim had selected the silver room specifically because the sheets on the bed were a soft silver hue. Something he felt, would bring out Harvey’s coloring and the red hair more pronounced. He wasn’t wrong as he regarded Harvey’s naked body stretched out and awaiting his ministrations. He had asked Harvey if he could use the leather and fur cuffs on him that were attached to the rod iron headboard of the bed. Harvey would be able to slide his arms back and forth, as well as had enough tether to flip himself over upon his stomach and back again if necessary. Harvey agreed and decided on a safe word, though Jim promised him that he would only need it if he wanted to be uncuffed. Harvey wet his lips as Jim went to the wardrobe cabinet of the room and opened it, to show a variety of sexual aids and leather goods either hanging, mounted or in see through bins. He removed a leather strap attached to a cock ring and went back to the bed. He kissed Harvey as he slid the cock ring into place; a little difficult because Harvey was half hard, but Jim managed without hurting him.

 

Jim sat back and then slowly kissed and sucked Harvey just enough to keep him semi inflated, before he dried off his cock and began to slowly; purposefully; wrap the leather strap some what snugly around him. He spiraled a strip up him, then back down to the cock ring where there was Velcro on the base of the leather. By the time he was finished Harvey’s cock was completely encased in snug leather, apart from the mushroom tip. Which by then was red and leaking. Jim toyed it with the tip of his tongue and lips for some time, leaving Harvey writhing a little in need. Jim then moved to the end of the bed and grabbed a bottle of lotion he had brought from the drawer of a dresser, along with a large bottle of lubrication and several condoms. He took the lotion, warmed it in his hands, his eyes dead locked with Harvey’s. Jim then touched Harvey’s left foot and began to apply the lotion and massage his muscles. As time ticked on Jim explored with his mouth and tongue every inch of Harvey from his toes to his fingertips, before applying lotion and massaging them. He paid extreme attention to Harvey’s nipples and throat. When he was close enough to Harvey’s mouth, Jim straddled Harvey’s shoulders and slowly fed his cock into Harvey’s mouth. By the time he did that, Harvey was crazed with lust and eager to get any part of Jim within his mouth that he could. Jim moaned but did not permit Harvey to allow him to come.  Harvey’s cock was straining within the confining leather to engorge and the sensation was pleasurable just a tad on the cruel side, yet Harvey didn’t mind. When Jim with drew his cock from Harvey’s mouth, he painted dribbles of precum on his cheeks, the scratch of his beard sending Jim deeply into ecstasy.

 

This completed he kissed Harvey, plundering his mouth and lapping up any semen he had streaked within Harvey’s beard. Jim then began to give attention to Harvey’s arms, at the end of that, he helped Harvey flip over and began his way back down from finger tips to toe tips. Jim took time with the globes of Harvey’s ass and plundered his hole with his tongue until Harvey was threatening to use the safe word if Jim didn’t allow him to come. Jim smirked against the flesh of Harvey’s left thigh and told him that he was almost done and could come soon enough. At the end of his sweet torture, Jim straddled the small of Harvey’s back and leaned forward to unclasp the fur lined cuffs from his wrists. Harvey bucked him off easily and rolled over, half way sitting up as he lunged for Jim to kiss him. He was relaxed yet more tense then he had ever been with anticipation of orgasm.

 

Harvey took a hold of the longer hairs near the crown of Jim’s head and pulled back, forcing Jim’s head up and back. Jim moaned, enjoying the rough demand of Harvey’s hands. His gaze was glazed over with lust and need. Jim’s heart was thundering out of his chest, although Harvey was panting too loudly to hear it. “I get to come now.” It wasn’t a question but a demand. Jim made an affirmative sound and Harvey released his hold much to Jim’s disappointment. Eyes dead locked with Harvey’s once more, Jim reached down and unstuck the Velcro slowly. He began unwinding the first stripe which brought Harvey no relief until the second was loosened. Harvey closed his eyes and moaned softly as his head fell back. Jim smirked and alternated between staring at Harvey’s face and his huge, purple-red and angry, cock. After the leather was unwound, Jim ran his hand slowly up and down Harvey’s thick shaft touch alternately soft then frimmer. Harvey groaned wantonly and opened his eyes, dazed and flooded with lust. He reached up with a hand and placed it upon the back of Jim’s head and pushed him down towards his lap in indicatition.

 

Jim did not fight him, and merely followed the trajectory of his hand until he was face to face with Harvey’s leaking and needy cock. Jim wet his lips before taking Harvey’s tip gently into his mouth, then sliding tongue and lips upward towards the base. He toyed with Harvey a little before sucking him down inch by tingling inch. Harvey felt his cock come alive under the attention of Jim’s mouth and tongue, jumped a little when he felt a little bit of teeth scrape him. It felt wonderful instead of painful and Jim immediately went back to his regular rhythm. Before long Harvey was thrusting in and out of Jim’s mouth and throat, feeling Jim’s saliva upon his balls and hands bracing themselves upon his thighs. His own hand remained on the back of Jim’s head, the other gripping the mattress with enough force to snap his finger bones if he wasn’t careful with the distribution of his weight. Just when Harvey thought he was going to expire from the experience he threw his head back and shouted to the ceiling in release. He couldn’t keep quiet as Jim suckled and kissed his way through the orgasm to calmness once more.

 

Harvey fell back onto the mattress panting and thanking Jim, as Jim wiped his face with a small hand towel he had brought from the lube drawer. Once that was accomplished he moved up Harvey’s body and positioned most of his weight upon him before laying a little to one side of the older man. “I gather you approve?”

 

Harvey barked a laugh and looked at Jim. “It’s a good thing I don’t have a heart condition or high blood pressure.” Harvey chuckled in response. He kissed Jim’s forehead before laying his head back down upon the pillow. “Please tell me we can do that again sometime? Or at the very least use that cock, leather, thing.”

 

Jim smirked. “We can do both. And I won’t even cuff you this time.”

 

“Tied up, down, any which way, I don’t give a fuck. Just do it.” Harvey then turned his face so that he and Jim could make strict eye contact. He stroked back a clump of Jim’s longer hair off his forehead and added, “You gotta come now though. You must be dying from what I can feel.”

 

Jim shrugged. “You said you wanted me to fuck you so, I’ve been staving it off. I put on a cock ring before I left home.”

 

“Ooo, you dirty boy.” Harvey teased kissing his forehead once more. “Catch your breath and we’ll do this.”

 

Jim nuzzled at Harvey’s throat breathing pattern completely relaxed. “Do you have a preferred position?”

 

“I’d like to see your face if possible.”

 

“That can be arranged.” Jim blushed furiously and moved to detach himself from Harvey long enough to get the condoms and lube. “Fingers, or none?” Jim asked, and Harvey declined them, blushing a little himself.

 

“I kinda used a toy of my own last night.”

 

Touched Jim asked hopefully. “Were you thinking of me when you did it?” Harvey smirked and winked in response and Jim leaned forward to kiss him. “Good.” After a few minutes of kissing and heavy petting the two men were in position for Jim to make good on his promise. He slid into Harvey with mild resistance and the two were dead locked with their gazes as Jim slowly began to move, angled, deep and hard thrusts. Harvey’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as Jim worked his hips at a maddeningly unhurried pace that had Harvey pushing back on him instinctively. Jim’ pet the whiskers of Harvey’s beard with one hand while he used the other for support of his upper body. Harvey’s arms were around him, reaching to his thighs to pull his legs up and back a little and hold them in place. After a while Jim took over the act, moving up and under the backs of Harvey’s knees to free him of his hold. Jim shortened and quickened his thrusts then and Harvey’s arms fully embraced him. On and on Jim angled and thrust to slide against Harvey’s prostate as much as possible. This thought alone spurred Jim over the edge to his own orgasm and he fell back upon Harvey to come down in his arms.

 

They cleaned up a little and Jim lay curled up next to his new sexual partner and closed his eyes. “This was a shitty week.” He admitted softly.

 

“Oh yeah?” Harvey was gently scratching Jim’s scalp with his fingernails. “What made it so rough?”

 

“Waiting for tonight. When I could just let go and be myself.” He admitted before he could censor himself. Jim’s eyes snapped open at the words and he tensed. He felt Harvey’s embrace tighten around him and plant a kiss upon the top of his head.

 

“I know what you mean. Last week was mind blowing, **this** week? I’m gonna need the time in between to figure out how we’re gonna top this.” Harvey chuckled. “I’m going to have to watch porn for ideas.”

 

“No, you won’t.” Jim insisted rubbing a hand upon Harvey’s chest between his nipples. He kissed the freckles nearest to his lips and sighed contentedly. “I like the freedom of us deciding in the moment what we’re going to do.” Jim rubbed his face against the front of Harvey’s shoulder. “I’m not looking for you to up your performance each time, regardless. Alright Harvey?”

 

“Okay Jim, anything you say.” Harvey felt relief at the admittance and hugged Jim all the closer for it.

 

“You do realize, that if you wanted too; we could meet here more than once a week. I think I can get away on Thursday evening too.” Jim attempted to sound not at all hopeful. “If you wanted that is.”

 

“Let me check my day planer.” Harvey teased holding up his palm and looking at it. “Hummm, you’re in luck. I seem to be open that night.” Harvey lowered his hand placing it upon the warmth of Jim’s arm that was draped across his stomach. “What time?”

 

“Eight. Same as tonight.”

 

Harvey pretended to think, squinting one eye closed and quirking a frown upon his lips. “Still works.” He grinned and looked at Jim’s face. “Then we’ll talk about Friday, right?”

 

Jim laughed and rose up to kiss Harvey. “If only.” He kissed him once more, this time with a tinge of desperation infused into it. “But of course,” he teased. “we’ll discuss it.” They went for another round, Jim coming this time as Harvey kissed him while fingering him at the same time. They cleaned up in the changing room and re-dressed and were about to part ways when Jim grabbed onto Harvey’s wrist. He yanked the older man forward into a desperate kiss and touched his face with a palm, searching his eyes looking as if his heart were breaking. “Thursday?” He reiterated and inquired all in the same breath. Harvey nodded, and Jim’s form relaxed slightly. Jim kissed him sweetly and force himself to let the other man go and walk out of the club first. Jim needed a minute to square himself and put his perfect mask back on upon his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~

As the weeks passed the vice/narcotics division raided and closed several of Gotham’s sex clubs for various violations. The Transition however, seemed immune and for that, Harvey was grateful. Not only was the establishment on the lawful side of city, state and federal ordinances, but it was also where he met Jim every spare minute they were capable of. At first it had just been phenomenal, mind blowing, sex. Now however, that interim was growing old and Harvey found himself anxious just to see Jim; talk to him about his week. They were inseparable the moment they walked through the Transitions private entrance and all the way up until the time they parted ways in the parking lot; Harvey in his junk yard Diplomat and Jim in his shiny, well cared for Infinity. Harvey found himself aching for more; he tentatively began to ask Jim questions and much to his chagrin Jim provided him with answers and asked questions of his own. They were getting to know one another in a way that was not typical for sex clubs to facilitate. They always had sex in some verity or another, but they always left time for talking regardless.

 

For Jim the separations from Harvey were even worse. At Transitions he could be himself without the masks and with Harvey he never once lied or hid behind his perfect smile. He found himself comparing Leslie and Harvey to one another with increasing frequency and wished to spend more time with the latter. While he looked for legitimate sounding excuses to stay away from home for a few hours in the evening, the excuse pool was wearing thin; and Jim knew that it was time to lay low for awhile and apply himself to his marriage. Doing that, however, meant he only saw Harvey once a week. By the time they were reunited Jim was desperate for everything and anything the man would give him. Harvey had begun to catalogue the rising degree of Jim’s desperation, and questioned it. Jim reluctantly revealed that he was so starved for contact with the man that he needed an outlet for the rest of their time apart from Transitions. Harvey had relented one night and done something one normally did not do at a sex club; he gave Jim his cell number. The way Jim gazed up at him in adoring wonder, it was as if he had bestowed Jim with a sacred object of some sort of intrinsic value and not telephone digits.

 

The barrage of texts began almost instantly and at first Harvey questioned Jim’s sanity, yet just a few gentle words from him and Jim calmed immediately, sending responses, questions and comments in a more natural time line. Jim didn’t seem put off by Harvey’s profession, given that he was a lawyer and by default Harvey’s natural born enemy. They joked about that, but when Harvey discovered that Jim worked primarily pro bono for families located in The Narrows, the teasing stopped as Harvey had grown up in those neighborhoods. He respected Jim, just as surely as the man respected him in return. They slowly began a back and forth about their child hoods and while Harvey had a brash, colorful one full of friends, by comparison Jim’s was the opposite. He was isolated, lonely and expected to be a polite adult even before he could talk.

 

Jim’s life was slowly unraveling. The mask of perfection he erected daily began to crack. He was not always interested when Leslie came to him at the best times to conceive a child wanting sex. He did it anyway but soon enough she was asking him about his disinterest. Prior to now once a week at Transitions was enough, yet every time he communicated with Harvey the mask would slip off leaving him raw and exposed.

 

“What is it Jim?” Her voice was soft and concerned, it twisted his gut, so he avoided her eyes while she actively sought his out. The mask of perfection trembling as it fought to remain in place. “Don’t you want a baby? Is that it? You need to talk to me. Now; before I get pregnant.” She reached for his chin, attempted to get his gaze to meet hers with every question yet at the last he shouted at her.

 

“No!” Realizing his error by the surprised and pained look upon her features, Jim too a deep breath and took her by her arms. “I, I **do** want a baby. I just; think now might not be the best time.”

 

They were on their knees in the middle of the bed, Jim stripped to his underwear and Leslie wearing a long camisole made of pearl colored silk and lace. She sat back on her heels and took his face in her hands, he still struggled not to look at her. “Tell me why.” She requested softly, and Jim shook his head, sat back upon his own heels now.

 

“There’s nothing _to_ tell.” He confirmed now forcing himself to look into her eyes. “I just don’t want to do this right now. It’s making sex between us, _difficult_ and,” Jim faltered and shook his head. “I can’t,” He left his sentiment at that, released his gentle hold upon her and climbed off the bed. He scooped his jeans up off the floor and began to pull them on. “I’m sorry. I know you’re ovulating or whatever,” He paused and secured the zipper and button of his jeans, before snagging a black Henley off a hanger in the open closet. “I just can’t do this now.”

 

“You’re leaving?” Leslie asked in surprise. “Jim, we’re in the middle of an important conversation.”

 

Jim shook his head. “I need to think.” Leslie got up and followed him out of the bedroom after he put his socks and sneakers on. “Please, don’t, okay?”

 

“ _Don’t_?” Leslie demanded making a grab for his arm once more. He was taking a leather jacket out of the entry way closet. “Jim, we’re talking about our **baby** here. Please! Just _talk_ to me.”

 

Jim shook his arm out of her hold and opened the front door, his features apologetic his eyes drowning in despair. “I’m sorry.” Was all he said before he went to his car and drove away from her. He made it half way down the residential block before pulling over to the curb and taking out his cell phone. He dialed Harvey’s number even though it was on speed dial so that he would never forget it. This was not a conversation he wanted to have over a text message.

 

“Bullock.” Harvey answered distractedly.

 

“I need to see you. Please, Harvey?”

 

“Jim?” Harvey asked in complete shock sitting forward in his desk chair. “What? Of course, when”

 

“Now?” Jim pleaded tentatively. “I really need to talk to you. To work things out in my head and doing it on my own, just isn’t going to work. Can you get free?”

 

“Sure.” Harvey permitted. “I’ll meet you at the club in,”

 

“No.” Jim interrupted on just the edge of calm. “Not there. Somewhere else. Private.”

 

“I know a place.” Harvey stated reaching for his rolodex. He recited off an address for Jim of a police safe house that was currently not in use. “I’ll meet you there.”

 

“Thank you, Harvey.” Harvey could hear the relief in Jim’s voice.

 

“Don’t thank me yet. My advice might suck.”

 

Jim chuckled at this. “I don’t think it will.”  They severed the call and Harvey made some excuse to Flass or another and headed for the door. Fortunately, he beat Jim there and paced while he waited for the younger male to arrive. Jim had barely knocked on the door once before it was torn open by Harvey.

 

“You okay?” Harvey demanded almost breathless.

 

“I am now.” Jim stated as he crashed into Harvey’s chest and threw his arms around him embracing him tightly. Jim inhaled the man’s scent and before he had a chance to speak Harvey was kissing him. Jim lost himself in it and heard the door close and lock behind him. When the kiss finally severed they, both had to catch their breath, and slowly disentangled. “Thank you for this. I know we’ve never met outside of the club.”

 

“It sounded important.” Harvey judged softly. He made motion to the living room area for Jim to sit down. He then offered him a drink, which Jim declined, and Harvey poured one for himself. Who was he to pass up free whiskey. Harvey sat down alongside Jim and turned a little; as did Jim; so that they could face one another on the couch with just a slight turn of their heads. “What happened?”

 

Jim swallowed. “Leslie wants to try and have another baby.” Harvey nodded, this was nothing he hadn’t been told before. “We’ve been,” Jim blushed a little. “ _trying_ and today I just, I just couldn’t do it.”

 

Harvey motioned to Jim’s lap. “You couldn’t, you know?”

 

Jim shook his head much to Harvey’s relief. “No! Not that, I could get hard just fine but,” He paused and took a visible breath, looking past Harvey’s shoulder so that he wouldn’t have to look at him when he admitted, “how I felt about it, was the opposite of excited.” Harvey reached up and touched Jim’s face but didn’t turn his head to look at him. Jim slid his eyes to him anyway. “I know I’ve said this to you before Harvey, but I don’t think I can risk trying again. Everything becomes so mechanical. And then there’ll be the constant worry for her and the baby’s health. What if it’s twins? That puts even more stress on Leslie and the babies.” Jim paused and shook his head. “God forbid if she should lose another one, I don’t think we’d survive it all over again. We nearly didn’t make it through the first time and stay together.”

 

Jim fell silent and Harvey’s hand that was on his face had slipped down to Jim’s throat while he was talking. “Are you just afraid for all of those reasons? Or is there something else that’s tearing at you?”

 

Jim closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and staring directly into Harvey’s face. “Yes.”  They sat in silence for so long that Harvey was about to tell Jim that he didn’t have to reveal what the issue was to him, when Jim abruptly blurted, “I don’t want a baby. I didn’t the first time, and I don’t now.” His gaze filled with churning emotions as he stared deeply into Harvey’s green eyes. “I don’t want one ever.” Jim exhaled a shaky breath and Harvey pulled him into his arms, pressing Jim’s head to his upper chest.

 

“It’s okay Jim.” Harvey assured him softly. He placed a kiss upon Jim’s head. “You don’t have to want a baby. All you have to do is tell Leslie that. She’s your wife and she needs to know, but no one else does.”

 

Jim hugged Harvey and burrowed his face against his chest. “It’s a horrible thing to say. Part of the reason she even married me is because I said I wanted kids with her. She expects it, and now,”

 

“And now things have changed.” Harvey stated stroking a hand over Jim’s hair. Jim sat up so that they could face each other once more. “That’s all you need to say.”

 

“It’s not true. I lied to her initially.”

 

“Jim?” Harvey stated reaching for one of Jim’s hands. Their gazes locked. “That’s **all** , you _have_ , to say: Things changed. Period, the end.”

 

Jim nodded and squeezed Harvey’s hands. “Can we,” He paused, his skin coloring up with a flush of embarrassment. “go lay down and talk more? Not have sex per se, just talk?”

 

Harvey grinned at Jim. “Sure. Come on.” He rose from the couch first and took Jim’s hand and led him to the bedroom. They both removed their jackets and shoes before climbing onto the bed. Harvey stroked Jim’s hair and held him close as Jim tangled their legs together and used Harvey’s chest as a pillow. “Is that what happened? You and she were talking,”

 

“We were supposed to be making love.” Jim interrupted and rubbed his face against Harvey contentedly. “We were trying to anyway, and I just freaked out.” Harvey hissed in ill ease causing Jim to smack him lightly on the chest. He lifted his head to look at Harvey. “I know what a dick move that was, but I couldn’t help it.”

 

“I know.” Harvey soothed pushing Jim’s head back down. He could hear the other male smile. “Did you say anything to her or just leave?”

 

“I told her I couldn’t do this right now and I left. I got about a block away and called you.”

 

“Nice choice.” Harvey proclaimed stoking a hand down Jim’s back. “What’re you going to do now? Give her a call and tell her you’re coming home to talk about it?” Jim tensed. “Or not.” Jim relaxed. “Seriously though, what are you going to do Jim.”

 

“Stay with you for now. I’ll have to face her when I get home, but I needed to say the words out loud first. To you.” Harvey kissed the top of his head and Jim burrowed further against him. “It’s going to hurt her.”

 

“With something like this there’s always risk no matter which way you turn. But you do the right thing Jim, you have to when a baby’s life is involved.” Jim agreed with a soft sound and ran his hand down to the solid, soft mass of Harvey’s stomach. For a while they remained like that and Jim began to stroke Harvey’s stomach. “I know you’re no longer thinking about the conversation with your wife, so what’s going on in there?” he tapped Jim’s head with the thumb of the hand he had been using to stroke Jim’s hair.

 

“Do you think about me much outside of the time we spend together at Transitions?”

 

“All the fricken’ time. Do you think about me?”

 

“Yes.” Jim admitted freely. “All the fricken’ time. Maybe too much.”

 

Harvey tensed a little reflexively. “Why do you say that?”

 

“Because our time at the club doesn’t feel like enough anymore. I want more for us. Like this. Seeing you outside of the club, knowing I can talk to you on the phone; all of this. It’s just what I need.”

 

“You’re not used to getting what you need are you, Baby?” Jim embraced Harvey tighter and they both relaxed into one another. “Didn’t think so.” He kissed Jim upon the crown of the head. “Tell me what it is you need and I’ll try and give it to you.”

 

Jim lifted his head and plucked at a couple of Harvey’s shirt buttons.  “Sex?” Harvey grinned.

 

When they were finished they cleaned up, got dressed and parted ways all be it reluctantly. Jim returned to the house to find Leslie waiting for him. She was on the phone with her sister and hushed the conversation and looked at him with a combination of accusation and relief. She severed the call with her sister and moved to embrace Jim. She immediately noted the different scent of his skin and clothing. Her nose wrinkled, and she took a step back from him, her voice wavering even though her gaze was full of fire.

 

“Are you fucking someone else Jim?” The demand was clear, the challenge and prayers for him to answer her in the negative. Jim just swallowed and looked at her, telling her all she needed to know with his expression. Leslie hauled back and slapped Jim; hard. He flinched at the pain and impact but did nothing to raise a hand against her. “Is she the one you want to have a baby with?” Leslie demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Jim shook his head. “I don’t want a baby. And _she’s_ a **he**.”

 

The screaming and tears began. The rage and the despondent despair. Jim found himself caught up in the moment yelling as well, apologizing and begging her to forgive him. His mask slipped and then he told her that she could have the house, and she screamed in response that she didn’t want it. That she wanted him; a life with him and children; and just where had that taken a wrong turn? Jim didn’t have an answer for her and Leslie realized that she was looking at Jim for the first time; his mask was down, all this flaws and darkness seeping to the surface. He was not the man she knew, and she wasn’t certain she needed to stick around and find out whom he was right now. She spat the words at him, pushing him away verbally as she went to their bedroom to pack. She was going to her sister’s and didn’t want to see him until he made his decision: Did he want her? Or did he want him? Leslie was shocked when Jim immediately stated, “Him.”

 

Tears began a new and Jim helped her carry her suitcases to the car. He loaded it for her as she sat in the car contemplating backing over him. In the end she didn’t, drove away without casting a look back through her tears. Jim went inside the now quiet and empty house and walked over to the liquor cabinet. As he poured himself a glass full of whiskey he called his assistant, Harriet; on his cell and told her that he wasn’t coming in for the rest of the day and would be out the following one. Harriet assured him that she would reschedule everything for him and told him to enjoy his time off. Jim doubted that he would. He began drinking; not to luxuriate in the misery of a broken marriage but rather to celebrate; one portion of his perfection mask had fallen away. Now all he needed to do was chip away the rest of it and free himself.  Knowing that there was no reason to hide it anymore he called Harvey and had to leave a voice mail about how his marriage was now over and that he was dying to meet Harvey at Transitions; he needed to try something, and he wanted Harvey to work him through it. Jim received a text message ten minutes later that he was on his way to the club. Jim called back with directions to his house instead so that Harvey could pick him up instead; Jim had way too much liquor in his system to even contemplate driving.

 

Once they reached the club they found that the green room was open and took it for themselves. “Okay Jim, what is it you want me to do here?” Harvey asked as he watched Jim began to strip down to his bare skin. Jim stopped in his undressing and went to the green wardrobe with yellow and light brown accents. He opened the doors and took out a cotton coil of rope.

 

He tossed the rope onto the bed and answered, “You’re going to tie me up, so I can’t move an inch, and then the rest is up to you. My safe word is, ‘Juliett Golf’.”

 

Harvey arched an eyebrow. “You initials; cute. They do that to all you guys in the military?”

 

“You would know, Sgt. Bullock.” Jim reminded Harvey of his own service in the Marines.

 

“Oh yeah, I told you about that. I learned how to make a lot of knots that’ll finally be useful in my everyday life.”

 

“Then get to work.” Jim smirked moving to the bed.  Harvey stripped down to his underwear and moved to the bed where Jim lay watching him. The first thing he did was incapacitate Jim’s arms. He pushed him on to his stomach and bound his wrists together from there he bound portions of his arms and chest; leaving his nipples accessible; and even tied rope around his throat. Next, he bound his ankles, however this was more of a tether than a bind as he wanted to be able to have Jim’s legs apart enough so that he could move them, lay between them when necessary. He did bind the rope around Jim’s legs, cutting off portions with the shears that were provided in the wardrobe as well. With Jim trussed as he was Harvey tugged on a knot that pulled on the rope wrapped about Jim’s waist.

 

Jim grunted and tested his bounds.  “You alright Jim?”

 

“Yeah.” Jim declared a little breathless. “You going to roll me over or, leave me like this?”

 

“Like this. For now.” Harvey moved to lick along the crack of Jim’s ass before parting his cheeks. “There’s something I need to start with.” While Harvey ate him out, drilling his hole with his tongue and groping at his balls, Jim writhed against his restraints. Harvey had done a fine job on trussing him up. He felt a little short of breath, but he was not panicky in the least. He couldn’t decide if the condition was due to the tightness of his bonds or rather due to his excitement. All he knew was that he wanted them still tighter.  A while later Harvey rolled Jim over onto his side and finally onto his back. “You should see yourself.” He declared wantonly. “Can’t move, can’t fight; and you’re completely at my mercy. You’re so beautiful Jim.”

 

“Don’t say that.” Jim pleaded trying to reposition himself and calm his burst of anger. “I’m not.”

 

Harvey’s brow furrowed. “What? Have you looked in a mirror **ever**?” Harvey demanded a little nonplussed at Jim’s order. He moved to lie down beside him, all dominance bleeding from his form. He gently pet Jim’s hair and kissed his cheek for a few seconds. “It’s okay. I’m sorry.” He raised his head and looked at Jim. “Do you honestly not see how attractive you are?”

 

Jim swallowed and looked away, the ropes tugging at his neck. “You’re just being nice to me.” He muttered unable to stare at Harvey in return. “We both know that you’re the one out of my league. I don’t even know what made you talk to me when I introduced myself to you that first night. I thought for certain you would shoo me away.”

 

“Why would I ever do that?” Harvey asked in wonder. “Jim,” He stated turning Jim’s face at the chin to look up at him with his large, blue-gray eyes. “I think you’re absolutely beautiful. Don’t ever think you’re not, because you are.” He smiled tenderly at his lover. “Understand?”

 

Jim nodded ever so slightly and pressed his forehead against Harvey’s cheek, nuzzling against his neck. “I think you’re the most beautiful person in the world.” He praised of Harvey sincerely. Harvey didn’t contradict the statement, knowing that Jim truly believed his words and had a distorted view of his own good looks. Instead he kissed Jim on the forehead and then found his lips.

 

“Are we good now? Huh?” Jim nodded. “You feel better?” Jim nodded and mumbled that he did, and Harvey kissed him once more before reaching for the cock ring and leather straps that Jim had used on him previously. He had taken those; and a few other items; out of the cupboard and drawers placed them within easy reach. He placed the cock ring on Jim and began to twine the leather strap up and then back down Jim’s already straining cock. “This completes the binding. Everything good?”

 

Jim’s eyes filed with lust. “Can you make things a little, tighter? Around the chest especially.” Harvey smiled and went to work. By the time he was finished with his adjustments Jim was writing and panting, rubbing his ass back against Harvey in attempts to solicit his attention. Harvey smacked him hard on a cheek leaving a red imprint behind. Jim groaned loudly at the strike and he pushed Jim down on the bed; chest first and alternated strikes between ass cheeks. He would smack him hard and then softer, varying the pressures until Jim’s ass was sore and red. He then stroked the tender flesh with his fingers and lubed up Jim’s hole with a finger.

 

“I think you know what’s going to happen now, don’t you?” Jim nodded and made a little affirmative sound. “You going to be good for me? Not try and get away?” Jim made another sound this one-half moan half agreement. “Because I’ll tighten the ropes.” Jim moaned, it stuttered just a little, his breathing telling Harvey that he had bound Jim up just shy of too tightly. “Don’t think I won’t.” He threatened tugging at the long hairs upon Jim’s head. Jim gasped and made such a pretty sound that Harvey had to close his eyes and absorb it. He shook himself from his reverie and reached for the lube and a condom.

 

The minute Jim heard the foil wrapper open he tensed. “No.” He pleaded looking back over his shoulder but unable to see Harvey’s face. “Just you. I want, just you inside of me.” Jim wet his lips. “Please?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Please Harvey, I want to feel you come inside me.” How could Harvey deny him? Instead he spread lubrication upon his cock and lined himself up with Jim’s entrance before slowly sinking forward into him. Jim made a gurgling sound that became a moan as Harvey pressed into him and began to thrust slowly. As Harvey picked up speed Jim tried to push back against him but was unable to due to his binds. Harvey pulled him up by his hips and speared into him, Jim’s neck straining as his head rested upon the mattress. He looked to one side and encouraged Harvey to fuck him harder. When Harvey listened, he cried out in ecstasy. Soon Jim was begging for something else. “You’re weight Harvey. I want to feel it; lay on me. Please!” Harvey obeyed pushing Jim’s hips back down and then laying upon Jim’s back. He stopped in his thrusting for a few minutes while he lay upon Jim, was inside of him and began kissing the nape of his neck, and his shoulders. Jim tried to move but was completely trapped and pressed down between the mattress and the warmth and solidness of Harvey’s body. Jim felt a sob ripped from him and he let the tears come. Above him, Harvey heard the sobbing and immediately pulled out of him and pulled Jim up into a seated position.

 

“Hey, Jim. Baby. It’s okay. Let me get this off of you,”

 

“No!” Jim pleaded and ordered both. He raised his tear flooded gaze to Harvey. “Go back to what you were doing, it’s what I want.” It was what he needed, and his expression clearly televised that. “I, I was happy.”

 

Harvey nodded and touched Jim’s cheek, thumbing away a few of his tears. He carefully helped to lay Jim down upon the bed once more, and lay over him, this time his cock was against the back of Jim’s thighs. “I’ve got you.” He vowed to Jim as Jim began squirming a little and the sobs returned. They stayed like that for quite a while; Jim crying and Harvey kissing his neck and shoulders, his cheek; stroking his hair and laying quietly on top of him. Soon enough Jim’s tears faded, and he drew a breath and whispered Harvey’s name. “Yeah, Jim?”

 

“I’m ready. Can you please untie me?” Harvey agreed and carefully, slowly began to extricate Jim from the knots and rings of rope twined around him. His skin was red in areas, imprinted with the weave of the rope as if he were tattooed. Harvey thought him beautiful. However, if he moved to quickly Jim would tense and bade him to slow down. So, Harvey kept it simple and soon enough Jim was untied, all but his cock. When Harvey reached for that Jim grabbed his hand and shook his head. “Not yet. Not until you’re coming inside of me.”

 

“I’ll need a little time to get back up and running.” Harvey stated of his softer state. Jim smiled and reached out with a hand, gently glided it up and down Harvey’s lubrication slick cock.

 

“I think I can help you with that.” Before long Harvey responded and this time he set Jim on his left side and Harvey lay behind him, thrusting into him with abandon. Jim was moaning Harvey’s name as encouragement and affection. Harvey warned Jim when he was close to climax and then reached around Jim to unfasten the leather strap. Jim helped him by keeping his own hands out of the equation and soon enough his red, slightly purple cock was freed, Harvey’s hand sliding up and down it casually. They erupted together, their breaths synchronized and their moans off setting one another. When it was over, Jim pushed back against Harvey’s chest and held his hand under his pillow, with his own left. Harvey nuzzled up against Jim’s throat and they kissed lightly coming down from their orgasms.

 

Jim said, “I always wanted to do that. To be tied. But I never trusted anyone before you. Not like I needed too.”

 

“Anytime you want that’s fine with me, Jim. I’ll never break your trust.” He embraced Jim with his right arm.

 

“I know.” Jim assured laying a little bit forward and pulling Harvey on top of him slightly. “I love the way your body feels on mine.”

 

“We can do that anytime you want to, too.” Harvey kissed Jim’s temple. “In fact, anything you want is up for discussion.” Harvey teased with a soft chuckle. “You’re amazing.” Jim blushed and hugged Harvey’s arm tighter.

 

“Thank you for saying that.”

 

“Wouldn’t if it weren’t true.” And then, “Why did you cry?”

 

It took Jim several seconds to answer. “Because for the first time in my life, I couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything but be who I am. And the one person in the world who I believe could love me, was there to pull me back. Only, you didn’t want me to put my mask back on; to be perfect. You just wanted **me**.”

 

Harvey closed his eyes and pulled Jim tighter to him. “I do.” He admitted softly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

They lay in silence for some time reveling in the words and meaning behind them. Holding one another and mentally making plans of where they wanted the relationship to go with one another. Things they would say in time, but for now; knowing there was love was more than enough.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alternative Vices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829091) by [deawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites)




End file.
